


Pep Rally

by MaryNevskaya



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Dirty Talk, Frottage, Hair-pulling, Lingerie, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 07:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryNevskaya/pseuds/MaryNevskaya
Summary: — Вообще-то, это была гонка, — ответил Циско. — Он на обеде слишком зарвался. Сказал Айрис, что сможет победить ее на четырехсотметровке. Она же обогнала его на целых две секунды, — Циско отстраненно улыбнулся, вспоминая. — Если бы Барри выиграл, то получил бы джип Айрис на тест-драйв. А если бы проиграл — и да, он проиграл — то надел бы ее старую черлидерскую форму на следующую встречу школьной команды. Что он и сделал.





	Pep Rally

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Pep Rally](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9674699) by [QLaLa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QLaLa/pseuds/QLaLa). 



> ПРИМЕЧАНИЯ ПЕРЕВОДЧИКА: 
> 
> *Отказаться от службы по соображениям совести - отказаться от службы потому, что считаешь аморальным убийство людей на войне; отказаться от военной службы по этическим или религиозным соображениям. 
> 
> *Сломанный замок - замки на шкафчиках в Америке могут заедать и медленно открываться. Чтобы этого избежать, многие старшеклассники ломают замки, в том числе с помощью карандаша. Так шкафчик, по сути, остается без всякой защиты, и любой может его просто открыть.
> 
> *Scarlet - "Алый"
> 
> *Эдди Тоун в данном фанфике девушка.

Лен мог бы выдумать сотню отличных способов, как провести субботний день, и ни один из них не включал бы парковку собственного мотоцикла перед зданием старшей школы в седьмом часу утра. Ладно, поправил он себя, может быть, один и включал бы. Но в том сценарии ему потребовалось бы не более часа, чтобы войти, а затем выйти, причем с парой десятков сворованных кредиток. Однако сегодня он отбывал наказание. 

Когда Лен вошел в библиотеку, Мик уже сидел там, за длинным деревянным столом. Повесив рюкзак на спинку пустого стула рядышком с Миком и мимоходом с ним поздоровавшись, Лен опустился на свое место. Скучающий взгляд устремился к другому концу стола, и Лен тут же склонил голову, заинтригованный: знакомые больно лица были у той прижавшейся друг к другу парочки. Сноу и Рамон были знакомы почти всем выпускникам — у них обоих были примерно равные шансы заполучить право произнести речь выпускника. Но увидеть их отбывающими наказание было не так удивительно, как то, что они были без Барри Аллена. 

Этих троих невозможно было разделить — не то что его и Мика. Эти трое занимали целые столы в кафетерии или тусовались в холле у шкафчиков в научном крыле. У них немного разнились занятия после школы, но, когда кто-то из них участвовал в соревновании: на треке ли, в шахматном ли турнире, — двое других обязательно сидели на трибунах, они свистели и кричали, подбадривая. 

Сводная сестра Барри, Айрис Уэст, тоже часто тусовалась с этими троими. И в классе всегда знали, что если она кого-то приглашает к ним за столик в кафетерии, то это очень серьезные отношения. В последнее время это была Эдди Тоун, и такое положение дел не менялось уже долгое время. Ее Лен знал совсем немного, но она вполне вписывалась в эту компанию — симпатичная блондиночка, которая, если честно, лажала в хоккее на траве, зато смотрела на Айрис так, будто та достала ей с неба Луну. 

Лен честно старался пристально не следить за этой маленькой бандой. Но школа была небольшой, а все в компании были ужасно дружелюбными. И теперь, когда Мик повернулся в их сторону и ухмыльнулся, Лен понял, что все-таки пялился. 

— Как думаешь, они тут, потому что забавлялись всякими чудными секс-штучками для ботанов? — прогудел он. Низкий голос Мика трудно было не услышать, и Лен внутренне застонал, когда Рамон и Сноу крутанулись, оборачиваясь к ним с идентичным выражением оскорбленной невинности на лицах.

— Простите-ка, — отозвался Циско, приложив к груди руку в жесте, полном драматизма. — Я это наказание вообще-то очень даже заслужил. Это я хакнул радио на прошлой неделе на футболе, ставя rock roll каждый раз, когда забивали чужаки. 

— А вот ни капельки не правда, — раздраженно бросила Кейтлин, очевидно забывая о праздном интересе Мика.

— Будто ты там была, — возразил Циско. 

— Футбольные команды играют осенью, — сухо отчеканила Кейтлин. — А сейчас февраль. А ты здесь потому, что всю прошлую неделю каждый день отлынивал от физкультуры. И написал тренеру Уэллсу записку, в которой «отказался от службы по соображениям совести»*. 

— Да ты то же самое сделала. Просто кишка тонка признать. 

— Я уже говорила тебе, что у меня освобождение от врача. 

— Три освобождения от врача? За одну неделю? 

И когда Лен уже собирался бросить в этих двоих карандаш, если они не заткнутся через секунду, Кейтлин, к счастью, проигнорировала выпад Циско. Сухо и холодно. 

Циско бросил взгляд на часы и снова затарабанил пальцами по дереву. Лен раздраженно посмотрел на него, но тот был слишком занят рассматриванием циферблата, чтобы заметить. 

— Как думаешь, Барри снова проспал? — спросил он Кейтлин, сверяя время по своим часам. 

Рядышком Мик вытянулся в струнку, неожиданно заинтересовавшись. Лен послал ему предупреждающий взгляд, но Мик только усмехнулся Циско и Кейтлин. А улыбающийся Мик мог показаться немного пугающим, и Циско с Кейтлин, похоже, именно так и считали, судя по их встревоженным лицам. 

— Малыш Аллен? — спросил Мик. И даже с заговорщическим видом посмотрел на Лена, но тот пнул его под столом. Лен не совсем был уверен, с чего это им вдруг таиться от остальных, но, скорее всего, ему это не принесет ничего хорошего. 

Мик, кажется, и не заметил толчка. Он подался вперед, упираясь предплечьями в стол, и Циско отшатнулся на своем стуле назад, хотя их и так разделяло шагов шесть.

— Как думаешь, он наденет юбку? — продолжил Мик.

И если все это время Лену удавалось сохранять нейтральное выражение лица, то сейчас он цепко вскинул взгляд. 

Они же просто не могли вести речь о том самом Барри Аллене, которого он знал? Явно не о Барри Аллене, который пять раз в неделю пробегает мимо его дома на протяжении последних трех лет; явно не о Барри Аллене, звезде трека, сыночке полицейского и любимчике научного корпуса. Лен был совершенно уверен, что заметил бы, если бы Барри надел юбку в школу. 

Не то чтобы они с Барри были друзьями как таковыми — Лен не принадлежал к этому до боли идеальному узкому кругу хороших ребят — но Лен понимал, что их отношения были далековаты от тех, которые обычно связывают просто одноклассников. Если бы ему все же пришлось подобрать слова, то формулировка «знакомые, которые время от времени флиртуют друг с другом за пределами школы» была бы наиболее близка к истине. 

Уже годами Барри не менял своего маршрута пробежки. Они порой, когда Лен был снаружи, а Барри пробегал мимо, кивали друг другу, но в прошлый год произошло еще кое-что — у них завязался разговор. Пробегая однажды мимо подъездной дорожки к дому Лена, Барри замедлился; Лен как раз возился со своим мотоциклом и, подняв глаза, обнаружил, что тот трусит на месте рядом с его почтовым ящиком. И в этой форме для бега, красной с золотым, он выглядел прекраснее, чем было дозволено; его щеки пылали из-за физической нагрузки, а мокрые от пота волосы казались темнее обычного. Не то чтобы видеть Барри таким для Лена было в новинку. 

— Ну и ну, — выдал Лен и, кажется, вертанул гаечный ключ с куда большим пафосом, чем требовалось. — Неужели это алый спидстер. 

Глупое прозвище, само собой, непрошеное, слетело с языка Лена. Но пацан замялся и так мило залился румянцем, что Лен немедленно решил как можно чаще звать его именно так. 

Барри вернулся спустя два дня, в этот раз махнув рукой и выдохнув «Хэй, Лен». У Лена, должно быть, удивление так и было написано на лице, потому что Барри притормозил, немного смутившись. В красоте бега равных ему не было, но Лен не мог не заметить, что в статике он был немного неуклюж. Еще с этими оленьими глазами и поджарым телом… очаровательный практически до боли. 

— Прости, ты же Лен, так? — спросил он слишком быстро. — Я имею в виду, что знаю, что Мик тебя так зовет. Но, конечно же, это не значит, что и я могу звать так. Может, тебе больше нравится Леонард или… — он прервался, смущенно вздохнув, а потом закусил губу и потер сзади шею.

И пока Лен пытался собрать все путаные слова в адекватные предложения, повисла неловкая тишина; Барри даже успел откинуть влажные волосы со лба назад и подарить Лену теплую, робкую улыбку. Лен уронил свой гаечный ключ.

Барри неловко переступил с ноги на ногу, и улыбка немного померкла на его лице из-за затянувшегося молчания Лена. Он даже вроде бы собрался вернуться к пробежке, когда голос Лена наконец-то дал о себе знать. 

— Можешь звать меня «Лен», Scarlet, — сказал он, пытаясь не возиться с крышкой бензобака, когда эти искрящиеся зеленые глаза снова взглянули на него. 

— Меня зовут Барри, — ответил он, сделав шаг вперед и на самом деле собираясь протянуть руку, чтобы представиться. Лен фыркнул: 

— Я знаю, кто ты такой, Барри, — произнес он, прекрасно помня, как ухмылялся, глядя на смущенное лицо напротив. Барри, кстати, послал в ответ ярчайшую улыбку, от которой, Лен готов был поклясться, у него в животе бабочки запорхали. Даже спустя час после того, как Барри убежал восвояси, они все еще были там — в животе.

Мик вернул его в настоящее странным похлопыванием по спине. 

— Забыл рассказать, Лен, — прогремел Мик. — Тебя же во вторник не было. Пытался сфоткать тебе, но пацан и десяти шагов не сделал, как тренер утащил его в свой офис, — он усмехнулся. — Этот псих выглядел так, будто он всем этим слишком уж наслаждается, если так подумать. Хотя не могу судить его. 

— Мог бы ты не говорить о нашем друге так? — дерзко бросила Кейтлин с другого конца стола. 

— Да не, он прав, — очнулся Циско. Он выглядел загруженным, кусал ноготь на пальце и рассеянно поглядывал на настенные часы. — На мгновение он слишком уж распустил руки. Конечно, не поймите меня неправильно, Барри выглядел шикарно и ему задрать юбку как нечего делать. Но ему же восемнадцать, а Уэллсу как бы… — он каким-то странным образом изобразил старика. — Тридцать пять. А может, и все сорок. 

Лен черкнул в своей тетрадке и изобразил тяжкий вздох беспредельной скуки. Как только мог. И хотя любопытство пожирало его изнутри, он не собирался падать так низко, выспрашивая Мика о случившемся прямо перед друзьями Аллена. 

Мика же это, к несчастью, ни капли не заботило. 

— Правда, что он проиграл спор? — бросил он через стол Циско и Кейтлин.

— Вообще-то, это была гонка, — ответил Циско. — Он на обеде слишком зарвался. Сказал Айрис, что сможет победить ее на четырехсотметровке. Она же обогнала его на целых две секунды, — Циско отстраненно улыбнулся, вспоминая. — Если бы Барри выиграл, то получил бы джип Айрис на тест-драйв. А если бы проиграл — и да, он проиграл — то надел бы ее старую черлидерскую форму на следующую встречу школьной команды. Что он и сделал. 

Черлидерская форма. Лен мысленно поблагодарил Бога за то, что Лиза выбрала именно вторник, чтобы подхватить ветрянку. Это был его четвертый пропуск без уважительной причины в этом семестре, и именно поэтому он и оказался здесь, но кажется, это была маленькая цена за то, чтобы навсегда остаться свободным. Свободным от прилипчивых воспоминаний о Барри Аллене в юбке и прилагающихся к ней эластичных микрошортиках. И от этой мысли Лен почувствовал укол вины: Лиза страдала дни напролет, и хотя Лен не был суеверен, радоваться болезни младшей сестренки казалось тупым. 

Крик в отдалении заставил их всех обернуться к двери. Лену показалось, что он узнал голос Уэллса; громкость его нарастала, и Лен обменялся с Миком взволнованными взглядами. Мик выглядел лишь слегка заинтересованным, так что Лен скосил глаза на Кейтлин и Циско. 

Чтобы ни происходило, они точно были в курсе. Одной ладошкой Кейтлин прикрывала свой рот, поглядывая на вход, а Циско спрятал лицо в руках, но все равно подглядывал между пальцев. Звук двух пар шагов неукоснительно нарастал, а после дверь с грохотом распахнулась, и Барри ворвался в библиотеку в настоящем урагане красного и белого полиэстера. 

Внизу живота у Лена все перевернулось, и сразу же вся кровь в теле устремилась прямо на юг.

Первой его мыслью было то, что ребята не упомянули очень важные детали в этой истории. Черлидерский топ и рядом не стоял со школьной формой, которую Лен представлял себе; Айрис, наверное, участвовала в соревнованиях, раз им позволялось показывать столько обнаженки. Топ с длинными рукавами был яркого, кроваво-красного цвета, но доходил лишь до середины грудной клетки Барри; глаза Лена сразу же оказались прикованы к его гладкому животику. 

Свет, касавшийся мышц Барри, проходившего все дальше в комнату, добавлял откровенности; Лену трудно было не представить, как его собственные руки касаются этой кожи. И ему было слишком интересно узнать, был ли Барри в пальто или же открытые участки кожи будут прохладными на ощупь, пока Лен не согреет их снова; интересно, каково же будет почувствовать напряжение гладких мышц под ладонями, спускающимися вниз, по телу Барри; интересно, когда сам Барри кончит, выгнется ли он вперед, навстречу, или отстранится.

Шорох ткани вокруг талии привлек внимание Лена, вырывая его из фантазии. Было ясно, что юбка не была так коротка на Айрис; она едва прикрывала попу Барри, и Лен осознал, что с каждым шагом Барри он пытается разглядеть, что же у него под красно-белыми складками ткани. 

Циско испустил смешок, напоминая Лену, что открытый рот — это не самая гетеросексуальная реакция на происходящее. Ну или же не самая незаметная. 

Барри посмотрел на Циско и Кейтлин, собираясь усмехнуться, когда заметил, что они не одни. Он развернулся лицом к другому концу стола, но Лен все не мог прекратить безнадежно стрелять глазами вниз, туда, где подскакивал подол юбки. 

И когда Лен наконец умудрился поднять глаза вверх, он заметил, что щеки Барри были такими же красными, как и его новенькая форма. Лену казалось, будто он уже запоздал с остроумным комментарием на этот счет, но было немного трудно выдумывать остроты, когда его разум был занят важным вопросом: как далеко вниз, по груди Барри, ползет этот румянец. 

Он увидел, как Мик поглядел между ними, довольный собой, и тогда Лен схватился за первую приличную мысль, мелькнувшую в голове. 

— Красный и вправду идет тебе, парень, — выдал он, не обращая внимания на Циско и Кейтлин, развернувших к нему лица. — Отдаю должное. 

К его радости румянец Барри стал только насыщеннее. И трудно было не заметить, как мило он оттенял его веснушки. 

— Мистер Аллен!

Вся компания враз поморщилась из-за голоса Уэллса, загрохотавшего за дверьми библиотеки. Барри рухнул на место между Кейтлин и Циско, пренебрежительно развалился и чуть присполз на стуле вниз, скрестив руки поверх груди и осторожно поглядывая на дверь. Лен сразу же задумался, вытянул ли он ноги вперед или же широко расставил их под столом; пришлось сдержать невыносимое желание уронить карандаш и выяснить. 

И будто ощущая на себе взгляд, Барри глянул вбок, на Лена. Лен же вскинул бровь и слабенько улыбнулся, собираясь подразнить. Не ответив, Барри скосил глаза обратно к двери, но Лен все же увидел ту знакомую, счастливую ухмылочку, привычно скривившую уголок рта. 

Уэллс вступил в библиотеку, всем своим появлением сообщая окружающему миру раздражение и неверие. 

— Аллен! Что за х-… — Уэллса оборвал себя, заметив всех остальных, и желваки заплясали на его скулах — он очень старался найти приличное описание внешнему виду Барри. Лен же только думал об этих очаровательных лодыжках, скрещенных под столом, и даже немного посочувствовал Уэллсу. 

Барри взгляд Уэллса встретил с непробиваемой решимостью, подбородок его был вызывающе вскинут, позволяя Лену поближе рассмотреть эти веснушки. Немного было рассыпано по щекам и спинке носа, но куда более интересное скопление тянулось вдоль челюсти и шеи. V-образный вырез топа формы показывал Лену, что вереницей тянулись они, как минимум, по всей груди, и жутко захотелось снова встать, чтобы посмотреть, доходят ли они до живота и этих узких бедер. 

Глаза Уэллса пробежались по остальным — он явно искал себе единомышленников среди них, и Лен даже не заморачивался над тем, как бы стереть с лица неприкрытое восхищение видом Барри. Если Уэллс пытался заручиться здесь поддержкой, чтобы Барри переоделся, то искал он не в том месте. 

— Переоденьтесь, мистер Аллен, — процедил Уэллс. — А затем сможете отбыть свое наказание. 

— Руководство для учеников ничего не говорит о подходящей одежде для отбывания наказания, — резко бросил Барри. — Вообще-то, там специально уточняется, что дресс-код не может быть навязан во время мероприятий выходного дня, только если предполагаемым участникам не поступало предварительное уведомление. 

Он упрямо вскинул лицо, и черт побери, как ему это шло. Лен тут же начал думать, что больше вредит, чем помогает, позволяя своему взгляду скользить по узким плечам Барри и жилистым рукам с таким нескрываемым голодом. И когда он взглянул на Уэллса, то обнаружил, что мужчина не по-доброму следит за ним. Лен ухмыльнулся, позволяя взгляду снова проскользить по форме Барри. 

— Тогда свое наказание Вы будете отбывать в одиночестве, не отвлекая своих одноклассников от работы. 

— Это значит, остальные могут идти? — вступил Мик. 

— Нет, — коротко отвесил Уэллс. — Мистер Аллен, Вы идете со мной. 

Протестуя, недвижимый Барри оставался на своем месте. Уэллс, явно не впечатлившись, закатил глаза и стянул Барри со стула одной рукой. 

Прикосновение было достаточно невинно — вроде того физического контакта без тайного смысла, который существовал между множеством тренеров и учеников-спортсменов, но один только вид руки Уэллса, оборачивающейся вокруг бицепса Барри, всколыхнуло что-то в груди Лена, уродливое и собственническое, и он привскочил на своем стуле, прежде чем понял, что вообще двигается. 

Все взгляды в комнате устремились к нему, и Лену пришлось выбирать: безыскусно солгать или слишком явно промолчать. И решив, что он уже и так вел себя слишком очевидно, без лишних слов рухнул обратно на стул. 

Барри с любопытством взглянул на него, будто знал обо всем, и это было слегка чересчур для спокойного существования Лена. Он заметил, как Уэллс изучал его с куда более холодным расчетом, и тщательно избегал встречи с его взглядом, предпочитая любоваться Барри. 

— Как я и говорил, — произнес Уэллс угрожающе спокойным голосом. — Ваше поведение мешает учебному процессу Ваших одноклассников. 

После того, как они ушли, Лен целых тридцать минут героически стойко действительно пытался написать свое эссе. Но все же, через каждое слово, его разум устремлялся обратно к слишком короткой юбочке и длинным ногам под ней, к тем ямочкам, что он приметил на пояснице Барри, к его мягким губам, розовым и припухшим из-за того, что Барри нервно покусывал их. 

Если честно, его губы выглядели так постоянно. Просто сегодня, учитывая все произошедшее, это казалось первостепенно важным. 

И как только Лен решил, что он чего-то хочет, сидеть без дела, пока их не сторожили, было невыносимо. Он быстренько набросал план, пять минут перебирал возможные варианты, а после отодвинул стул от стола, чувствуя, что покончил со всем этим. 

— Куда ты собрался? — потребовал ответа Циско. 

— В туалет, — ответил Лен, и Мик фыркнул. И судя по лицам Кейтлин и Циско, их слова Лена тоже не особо убедили. — Мик, закрой за мной дверь. И если Уэллс спросит, куда я пошел, скажешь, что я ушел через вентиляцию. 

Мик ему лениво отсалютовал, и Лен, открыв двойные двери, выскользнул в холл. 

И хотя ему очень понравилось бы пробираться по вентиляционным трубам, Лен был уверен, что эти школьные потолки только и ждали судебного предписания для ремонта. В любом случае, он ведь слышал, что шаги Уэллса и Барри удалились на восток — скорее всего, Уэллс запер Барри где-то в собственном крыле. Он направился в ту же сторону, тщательно следя за тем, чтобы не попасть в поле зрения камер видеонаблюдения над черными выходами. Когда он добрался до научного крыла, там было пусто, и Лен засомневался, проходя мимо знакомых шкафчиков. 

Не так уж много шкафчиков в школе остались не взломанными Леном, но он держался в стороне от этих четырех. На самом деле, пробежаться по вещам Барри не было такой уж проблемой — в государственной школе никто не питал иллюзий насчет конфиденциальности. Но проблема была в том, что слишком много людей за день видели эту компашку, тусующейся именно здесь, и кто-нибудь так или иначе заметил бы, что Лен запустил ручонку не в свой шкафчик. Но это если бы Лен вскрыл шкафчик в обычный день. 

Сейчас же никого поблизости не было, и Лен обнаружил, что Барри сломал свой замок, воткнув половинку карандаша. Лен фыркнул, ни капли не удивившись неуместному доверию Барри своим одноклассникам*. Он вытащил карандаш и убрал в карман — в школе полно было других воришек, и Лен не думал, что они, как, например, Лен и Мик, будут держаться подальше от Барри и его друзей. 

Внутри же шкафчика Барри будто случилась катастрофа. Для начала, между потрепанными научно-фантастическими книжками, которых было втрое больше, чем учебников, были воткнуты пустые обертки из-под питательных батончиков. Еще — две кроссовки без пары, сунутые на верхнюю полку рядышком с полупустой банкой арахисового масла; единственный крючок в шкафчике был погребен под тряпьем, напоминавшем как минимум четыре различных худи бордового цвета. 

Дверку же украсили ярким коллажем воспоминаний, сделанным тщательно, с усердием: здесь были фотографии Барри и его друзей во всевозможных комбинациях; билетики с кино и концертов шестилетней давности, чек с местного курса по мини-гольфу, тетрадные листочки, заполненные перекрывающими друг друга надписями. Это, понял Лен, были записочки, передававшиеся по классу, и его даже удивило, что некоторые из них выглядели так, будто их десятки раз передавали туда-обратно, прежде чем они попали на эту доску почета. 

Но взгляд Лена притянула к себе спортивная сумка на нижней полке. Почему-то она выглядела так, будто скрывала что-то нехорошее, хотя Лен и не мог понять почему. Может быть потому, что ее так далеко запихнули в угол, а может потому, что по соседству с ней не было ничего. Сначала Лен даже решил, что это были наркотики, но он ведь знал, что Барри был слишком умен для этого дерьма. С его-то оценками и успехами в спорте. Значит, это что-то еще. 

Он ни на секунду не засомневался, поддевая ногой ручку сумки и вытаскивая ее на свет божий. Она не была такой тяжелой, как представлялось, и Лен, не в силах противостоять любопытству, наклонился, расстегивая замок. 

На первый взгляд она была пуста. По крайней мере, большое отделение, но рука Лена, просунутая в неглубокий кармашек спереди, нашла кое-какое содержимое. 

Действительно Scarlet*, подумал Лен с ухмылкой, вытаскивая нижнее белье. Он переворошил пальцами клубок шелка и завязочек, с облегчением понимая, что все вроде бы было чистым. 

Если он и ожидал что-то найти в шкафчике Барри, то точно не дорогие трусики. Он подумал, хотя от этой мысли ему и сделалось нехорошо, что они могли принадлежать Айрис. У него самого не было взрослых братьев и сестер, но вполне очевидно, что в стирке все могло путаться на регулярной основе. Эти же трусики казались очень откровенными и как бы маловатыми для форм Айрис. Этот факт, а еще то, как далеко их запихнули в низ тренировочной сумки Барри, кричало о том, что это не невинная ошибка. Нет, Лен не думал, что они принадлежали Айрис, если только секрет Барри не был особенно грязным. 

Все указывало на то, что пацан прятал ото всех подружку. Лен не знал, почему он вообще был удивлен: в старшем классе что ни день, то запутанная драма, и сам Лен не раз натыкался на какую-нибудь невероятную парочку, которая умоляла его никому не рассказывать, что он их видел. Он фыркал: как будто его ебало сплетничать о том, кто кого трахает в этой школе. И кому, по их мнению, ему рассказывать? Мику? 

Хотя если бы одна из этих парочек включала в себя Барри, Лен думал, что вполне мог бы рассказать Мику. Мик ведь был продолжением его самого — просто жизненный факт, остающийся актуальным уже вот многие годы.

Они встретились, будучи еще новичками, когда старшеклассник пытался доебаться до Лена по какой-то тупой причине, может быть, из-за распределения шкафчиков. Лен уже и не помнил настоящую причину, но тогда он слишком легко заводился и сразу же велся на подтрунивания. Старшеклассник же был выше его сантиметров на пятнадцать и тяжелее килограмм на двадцать, и Лену уже собирались надрать задницу, когда возник Мик, явившийся словно ангел отмщения; он стащил старшеклассника с Лена, слегка его придушив, и бросил в ближайшую мусорную урну.

Лен не говорил спасибо, Мик его и не просил, но с тех пор они были друзьями. Между ними не было секретов, по большей части потому, что Мик смысла не видел врать, а Лен чувствовал себя обязанным ответить искренностью на искренность. Именно поэтому когда Лен упомянул «этого малыша Аллена» уже раз в десятый и Мик спросил «Что, трахнуть его хочешь или что?», Лен не ответил привычным отрицанием. Вместо того, он несколько минут думал над вопросом, пока Мик терпеливо сидел рядом, поигрывая с зажигалкой. И когда Лен наконец выдал «Да, думаю да», Мик только кивнул разок и снова зажег огонек. Так все и случилось. 

Мик никогда и слова не сказал о том, что Барри тоже был парнем, — Лен не был уверен, что Мик вообще думал, что здесь можно было что-нибудь сказать — но он не раз и не два убивал Лена своими попытками завести дружбу с Барри. 

Лен хотел Барри, и Мик прислушивался к желаниям друга. К несчастью для Лена и Барри, поддержка Мика не очень-то напоминала нормальное человеческое поведение. И хотя Лен пытался отговорить его, Мик продолжал хлопать Барри по плечу каждый раз, когда они проходили мимо в холле, и частенько его силы хватало, чтобы выбить книги из рук Барри на пол. И затем Мик спрашивал «Все норм, Аллен?» своим грохочущим басом и, не моргая и не прерывая зрительного контакта, выжидал (как и все в холле), когда Барри даст хоть какой-нибудь положительный ответ.

Слабый звук шагов вырвал Лена из задумчивости. Несколько засомневавшись, он сунул трусики обратно в спортивную сумку и затолкнул все на нижнюю полку. Судя по шагам, человек направлялся из крыла искусств на восток, так что Лену пришлось углубиться в научное крыло, испытывая на прочность замки на классных комнатах. 

Он мог взломать любой из них, если припрет, но у него это займет время, которого, кажется, у него не было. Также вполне существовала возможность, что кабинет был уже занят и закрыт по вполне себе определенным причинам, а Лен не хотел травмировать себя знанием о том, чем же его учителя занимаются во внеучебное время; к тому же ему не нужно было еще одно наказание, которое он обязательно получит, если его поймают с набором отмычек. 

Шаги слышались все ближе. Лен уже смирился с тем, что ему придется вскрывать дверь, которую он сейчас дергал, и собирался послать в жопу последствия, когда заметил кусочек света, где-то метрах в семи от него по холлу. Свет, он понял, лился из открытой двери, и туда он и рванул. Если кто-то будет внутри, он просто быстренько скажет, что искал директора Сингха, и будет надеяться, что его не вышвырнут обратно в холл, пока не исчезнет надсмотрщик. 

За дверью, как обнаружил Лен, добираясь на место, скрывалась совсем не классная комната, а одна из тех маленьких комнатушек для обучения в группах — одна из попыток школы «посодействовать совместному обучению». Он скользнул внутрь и прикрыл за собой дверь. Приложил ухо к двери и некоторое время хорошенько прислушивался. Когда он убедился, что шаги были больше не слышны в этом холле, то расслабился и потянулся к дверной ручке. 

— Что ты делаешь? 

Лен подскочил от неожиданности. Слева от него Барри привалился к стеночке, спрятавшись в тени, но если бы только Лен проверил углы перед тем, как войти, то обязательно заметил бы его. Но откровенно поражало, что он все же не заметил: пусть тот был не в поле его зрения, но невозможно было войти в комнату с Барри Алленом в черлидерской форме и не увидеть его. 

Он дал себе три секунды, чтобы насладиться видом: взгляд нерешительно скользил по гладким мышцам ног, привычно зацепился за лодыжку и разбросанные по загорелому плоскому животику веснушки. 

Барри обернул руки вокруг обнаженного живота, обороняясь так застенчиво, что Лен позволил своему взгляду превратиться из осуждающего в оценивающий по достоинству. 

— Тебя искал, конечно же, — ответил Лен. Большую часть маленькой комнаты занимал огромный квадратный стол; Лен опустился на один из стульев. Барри немного постоял на месте, настороженно разглядывая Лена, но потом опустил руки и оттолкнулся от стены. 

Лен даже не пытался скрыть того, как пристально он следил за малейшим движением Барри, проходящего мимо стола и занимающего место напротив Лена; в конце концов, Барри должен был знать, как именно он выглядел. И стол был достаточно низок, или Барри — высок, или же звезды удачно сошлись, но Лен все еще мог видеть полоску кожи под краем топа. 

— Уэллс сказал, что дверь должна быть открыта. 

— Хм, — Лен несколько секунд царапал ногтем надпись, вырезанную на столе, но после возвратил взгляд к Барри. Тот испуганно моргнул, заставляя Лена усмехнуться: он довольно рано научился сверкать своими голубыми глазами, чтобы получить нужный эффект, и приятно было видеть, что Барри тоже не мог устоять. — Кажется, он просто волновался, что кому-то может прийти в голову плохая идея: затащить мальчика вроде тебя в такое уединенное местечко, как это. Особенно такого милого мальчика вроде тебя, еще и одетого вот так. 

Барри зарделся, как Лен и надеялся. 

— Уэллс просто… давит, — сказал Барри, слегка пожимая плечами. — Давит, чтобы я был лучше, быстрее, но иногда я не знаю. Мне почти кажется, что он хочет размозжить меня. 

— Мне больше кажется, что он хочет тебя разложить.

Барри подавился воздухом, и Лен закатил глаза. 

— Не стесняйся, Барри, тебе это не к лицу, — бросил Лен. И это, возможно, была самая очевидная ложь, которую он когда-либо произносил в своей жизни: застенчивый Барри был пиздец как горяч. То, как он наклонял голову, чтобы его пышные волосы закрыли его глаза, милый румянец, покрывающий шею, то, как он прикусывал пухлую нижнюю губу. Этого было достаточно, чтобы оторвать внимание Лена от загорелых плеч Барри, который что-то там говорил. 

— Ты надел это для него? — спросил Лен. Он хотел больше пошутить, но вопрос получился подловатым и грязным, и они оба замерли из-за его интонации. 

— Нет, — сказал Барри, но кончики его ушей порозовели. 

— Он многое теряет, — произнес Лен. Он склонил голову, чтобы получше видеть юбку под столом, и Барри в свою защиту скрестил ноги. Из-за движения край юбки так взлетел вверх, что теперь едва прикрывал верх бедер — рот Лена тут же наполнился слюной от одного вида гладкой кожи, открывшегося ему. — Вечно это время один на один с красивым тренером. Что бы подумала твоя девушка? 

Это была просто уловка, и Лен подозревал, что они оба были в курсе. Но Барри смотрел на него с недоумением. 

— Моя девушка? 

— Ну или как ты там ее называешь, — сказал Лена, пытаясь казаться беспечным. — Дай-ка угадаю: она не любит ярлыки. 

Он видел, на скулах у Барри заплясали желваки — он стиснул вместе зубы. 

— У меня нет девушки, — бросил он. — Или… или кого-нибудь типа того. Я ни с кем не встречаюсь. 

Лен вскинул бровь. Он не был уверен, зачем Барри лгать, особенно когда правда могла хоть как-то помочь ему сохранить лицо после своих слов о Уэллсе. Может, он стеснялся девчонки, но это было не в его стиле. И все же те трусики, которые Лен видел, выглядели дорогими — если кто-то и стеснялся их отношений, то, возможно, это девчонка. 

Но Лену было не по себе от этой мысли. Он, по вполне очевидным причинам, никогда не таскался за богатенькими девочками, но хорошо мог себе представить, с каким презрением ему отвечали бы, если он начал бы. Уэстов никак нельзя было назвать бедными, не то что его собственную семью, но Лен знал, что история о Генри Аллене все еще каждую осень добиралась до новичков. Лен понимал, что это было за клеймо, но не мог не беситься из-за этого: пацан отлично выглядел, был добр, и он не заслуживал того, чтобы его отымел какой-нибудь новичок, который просто хотел развлечься на треке. 

Выражение лица Барри подсказало, что во взгляде Лена проскользнула жалость, и Лен незамедлительно избавился от этого. Следующий свой вопрос он тщательно обдумал, решил, что лучше ему его не задавать, но затем он посмотрел в широкие зеленые глаза Барри и отмел это решение в сторону. Сказал «А»…

— И чьи же это тогда трусики? 

Барри побелел. Лен бы простил ему его ужасное каменное лицо, если бы встревоженность не была такой любопытной — совсем не по меркам вопроса. 

— Что? — умудрился выдать Барри, и Лен вскинул брови, не впечатлившись. 

— Отвечаешь вопросом на вопрос, Барри? Уверен, детектив Уэст учил своих детей врать лучше. 

Он хотел смягчить острые углы; весь город знал, что Джо Уэст вырастил Барри как собственного сына, но Лен замечал, как тускнеет улыбка Барри каждый раз, когда Айрис называет его своим братом. 

Но слова Лена, кажется, не добрались до Барри, которому, судя по внешнему виду, было нехорошо от паники. Лен решил бросить ему еще одну косточку, но только потому, что разговор был не таким уж веселым, как он рассчитывал.

— Те в твоем шкафчике, — он сказал. И Барри практически выдохнул от облегчения, вместо того чтобы узнать, что Лен вообще делал в его шкафчике, и это была самая интересная вещь за всю неделю. — А о каких, по-твоему, я говорил? Тех, что на твоей заднице? 

Он хотел всего лишь подшутить, так что и подумать не мог, что глаза Барри округлятся, а розовый цвет вернется на его щеки. 

И когда Лен все понял, ему показалось, что ему врезали в солнечное сплетение. 

— Ты… — начал он, затем остановился, не уверенный в том, что существуют слова, подходящие в такой ситуации. В комнате повисла тишина, и только в ушах шумела кровь да слишком громко тикали часы; Барри отвернул лицо, чтобы не видеть изумления на лице Лена. Он схватился за тетрадку перед ним, нервно срывая листочки со спиральных креплений, пока Лен смотрел на него в оглушительной тишине. 

— Ты трогаешь себя в них? 

Вопрос этот был дико неприличным, и это даже не учитывая с полдюжины правил поведения учеников, и Лен был совершенно готов получить в лицо за вопрос. Но Барри только вскинул на него нервный взгляд, а после опустил глаза снова, и яркий румянец залил его шею. Этого для Лена было достаточно.

— Дерьмо, — выдохнул он. Барри посмотрел на него, смущенный и обеспокоенный. 

Лен слишком хорошо мог представить себе это: Барри, добравшись до дома только после тренировки, закроет свою дверь на замок и выудит шелковые трусики из глубин своего бельевого шкафа. Но сначала душ, поправил себя Лен. Он ведь видел, как сильно потеют ребята с трека, а Барри не захотел бы испачкать свои милые вещички. Лену стало любопытно, начнет ли Барри твердеть еще в душе, думая о белье, которое он наденет, как только выйдет. И когда он закончит, то заберется под простыни и по влажным бедрам натянет шелк, может быть, слегка постанывая от прохладной, скользкой ткани, накрывающей налившийся член. 

Нет, никаких простыней, решил Лен. Барри захочет смотреть на себя, захочет увидеть, как его член оттягивает перед трусиков, а предэякулят пропитывает их резинку. Он представит себе, что на него смотрит другой мужчина, который будет говорить ему, как хорошо, как мило он выглядит, вот так вот раскинувшись перед ним. Он слегка проведет пальчиками по очертаниям члена, фантазируя, будто пальцы принадлежат другому мужчине, чье имя он может даже выпалить, задыхаясь и вжимаясь бедрами в подставленную ладонь.

— И о ком ты думаешь? — спросил Лен, приводя их обоих в чувство своим низким голосом. Барри будто попал в капкан, и Лен не мог не усмехнуться. — О Уэллсе? 

И это… боже, это не должно было быть таким горячим. Он просто был бессилен перед картинкой, где Барри скользит ладонями по своим дрожащим бедрам, проходясь по резинке своих трусиков и представляя, что это его дразнят пальцы Уэллса. 

Уэллс был ублюдком, но Лен не мог перестать представлять себе это. То, как он прижал бы к кровати узкие бедра Барри и накрыл бы его губами сквозь влажный шелк, невесомо легко, пока Барри не забился бы под его руками, умоляя о большем. Или, может быть — головокружительное возбуждение опалило искрами Лена, тяжело сглотнувшего — может, Уэллс захотел бы его трахнуть прямо в трусиках. Он бы оттянул ткань в сторону и раскрыл Барри для себя, быстро и жестко, а Барри бы его упрашивал, подаваясь бедрами навстречу пальцами и позволяя нежным, самым сладким стонам слетать с губ... 

Барри ударил его в грудь, слишком сильно, и Лена выбросило из фантазии. Он понял, что сидел с открытым ртом, и захлопнул его с характерным звуком. Но голова Барри все еще была наклонена, так что увидеть весь этот голод, стопроцентно написанный на лице Лена, он не мог. 

— Я думаю не о Уэллсе, — прошипел Барри, возмущенный до глубины души. Непонятно почему, но Лен на секунду даже расстроился, но Барри вдруг посмотрел на него из-под длиннющих ресниц, несчастный, но явно не испытывающий вины, и это выбило воздух из легких Лена. 

— Ты... — начал было Лен, но снова не нашел в себе сил сформулировать вопрос. Барри отвел в сторону глаза и раз кивнул. 

— Обо мне? — уточнил Лен, не веря. Да такого быть не могло: он знал, что хорошо выглядел, но Барри ведь мог выбрать любого в школе. Черт побери, любого во всем Централ-сити! После всех этих пробежек по городу у него не могло быть недостатка в предложениях. 

Барри засмеялся, и сердце Лена пропустило пару ударов из-за этой кривоватой улыбки. 

— Почему по-твоему я бегаю мимо твоего дома уже три года как? — он спросил и смущенно потер ладонью шею сзади, все еще покрытую милым румянцем. 

— Три года, — повторил Лен, зависая. Улыбка Барри угасла, но Лен, даже несмотря на все свое удивление, не мог позволить себе быть причиной расстройства Барри. Он потянулся через стол и крепко стиснул запястья Барри в своих руках. Его глаза расширились, но он не отстранился. 

— То есть ты мне говоришь, что последние три года сверкал своими прелестными ножками по всему моему району, надеясь, что я пойму намек?

Барри усмехнулся: 

— Большую часть времени я просто надеялся увидеть, как ты возишься со своим мотоциклом, — признал он. 

Лен моргал, пока его мозг скрежетал, пытаясь подстроиться под ту безумную альтернативную вселенную, куда его забросило. В этой вселенной Барри Аллен носил красные кружевные трусики и думал, что Лен выглядит горячо, перепачкавшись в смазке и моторном масле. Барри Аллен дрочил в своих красных кружевных трусиках, думая о том, как горячо выглядит Лен, перепачкавшись в смазке и моторном масле. Лену не могло так повезти. 

— Мне не могло так повезти, — выдохнул он. Улыбка Барри стала смущенной, и это никак не помогало дискомфорту в джинсах Лена. 

Они не услышали шагов, пока те не остановились прямо снаружи двери. 

— Это Уэллс, — зашипел Барри, запаниковав. Лену казалось, что Уэллс ничего особо не сделал бы им всего лишь за нахождение в одной комнате, но в этом мужчине было что-то настолько пугающее, что Лен не мог не встревожиться. Он обвел комнату взглядом, ища выход, и Барри вскочил с места, удерживая дверную ручку закрытой. Его юбка сразу же подскочила, и Лен приостановился, с огромным интересом посматривая в ту сторону. 

Барри щелкнул пальцами перед лицом Лена. Он словно одновременно смущался и не доверял, и Лену так сильно хотелось поцеловать его такого. 

Но не было ни времени, ни места, чтобы спрятаться. Не имея других вариантов, Лен полез под стол.

Барри будто хотел запротестовать, но дверная ручка загремела, и Барри сильнее схватился за ручку. Лену очень хотелось остаться, чтобы оценить прекрасный вид — то, как гладкие мышцы Барри двигались под тонкими красными рукавами черлидерского топа, но Уэллс требовал сказать, почему дверь была закрыта, так что Лену нужно было прятаться. 

— Эм, простите, доктор Уэллс. Кажется, эм, выпал винтик, — сказал Барри, вздрагивая от своей дерьмовой отмазки. 

— Винтик? — спросил Уэллс. Барри сделал глубокий вдох и, отпустив дверь, откинулся обратно на спинку стула. 

В спешке Барри чуть не наступил на руку Лена, но не поэтому у Лена вырвался странный удивленный звук. Барри тут же кашлянул, чтобы скрыть звук, и пихнул Лена в бок пяткой, когда Уэллс прошествовал в маленькую комнату. И прежде чем он смог отстраниться, Лен схватил Барри за лодыжку, хотя глаза его были безнадежно прикованы к полоске красного шелка, выглядывающей из-под юбки. 

— Мистер Аллен, я оставил Вас одного, потому что думал, что могу Вам доверять, — сказал Уэллс, и Лену пришлось подавить то неприятное ощущение от темной, нехорошей нотки собственничества в знакомом тоне Уэллса. 

Барри ногу не убрал. Слегка засомневавшись, Лен начал медленно рисовать пальцем круги на коже Барри. Он тщательно прошелся подушечками по ступне и тихо задрожал, когда голень Барри напряглась под пальцами. Лен не смог не усмехнуться — это ведь от его прикосновений пальчики Барри поджимались в кроссовках. 

Где-то в отдалении Уэллс все еще что-то говорил, пока Лен проскользил ладонью вверх по ноге Барри. Он надеялся, что его прикосновение покажется уверенным, в отличие от него самого, но он остановился на колене, не решаясь двинуться выше. Лен приспустил руку на пару сантиметров и снова погладил пальцами голень Барри, в этот раз уже медленнее и тщательнее. Барри под ним задрожал, и во рту у Лена жутко пересохло, когда он прошелся пальцами по гладкой коже. Прежде, когда он смотрел на ноги Барри, то думал, что у Барри просто светлые волосы на ногах, но теперь понял свою ошибку. Волосы на ногах Барри не были светлее — он их просто сбривал. 

Его мозг отчаянно твердил, что, возможно, все это для трека. Он слышал, что пловцы бреют ноги перед важными соревнованиями, чтобы уменьшить сопротивление воды, и вполне логично, что это могло пойти на пользу и бегунам. Но он правда очень надеялся, что ноги Барри брил не из соображений полезности, и Лен не смог устоять перед желанием податься вперед и провести языком вдоль тонкой икры Барри. 

От неожиданности Барри подскочил, выдергивая ногу из хватки Лена, и в этот раз он кашлянул запоздало и слишком уж неубедительно. Он сел обратно на стул, бормоча извинения Уэллсу, и Лен откинулся назад, глядя, как нервно потряхивало ногу Барри. И как только Уэллс снова пустился в разговоры об ответственности спортсменов, о гордости школы, Барри медленно двинул ноги вперед, а затем их раздвинул. 

И это явно было приглашением. Лен втянул воздух и основанием ладони надавил на свой пах, надеясь хотя бы немного притормозить свое растущее возбуждение. Но это не сработало, хотя, как подозревал Лен, с этим видом перед глазами ему не помогло бы и ведро ледяной воды. 

Он аккуратно скользнул рукой вверх по бедру Барри, едва не застонав от чувства гладкой кожи там. Барри сильнее раздвинул ноги и слегка подался бедрами вперед — почти незаметное движение так много говорило о его нетерпении, что Лену хотелось плакать. Теперь он хорошо мог видеть трусики — тонкий красный шелк совсем не скрывал возбуждение Барри, и Лен был до боли твердым от одной только мысли, что же Барри может позволить ему сделать, пока Уэллс стоит прямо здесь. 

Он придвинулся ближе и усилием воли заставил себя прислушаться, что же сейчас говорил Уэллс — что-то о честности, о других студентах и еще о чем-то таком же скучном. Лен снова опустил руки на ноги Барри и едва смог проглотить свой стон одобрения, когда Барри скрестил ноги за спиной Лена, удерживая его на месте. Будто он серьезно полагал, что Лен может хотеть отстраниться и быть где-то еще, а не между этими веснушчатыми бедрами. 

Он подался вперед, едва осмеливаясь дышать, и остановил губы в нескольких сантиметрах от натянутой алой ткани. Головокружительный запах возбуждения Барри практически заставил его приблизиться, но он все еще держался. Лен облизнул губы и, тихо настолько, насколько это было возможно, выдохнул горячий воздух на перед трусиков Барри. 

Барри тут же отреагировал. Его щиколотки крепче надавили на спину Лена, настойчиво требуя придвинуться, и Лен едва смог удержаться, схватившись на край стула Барри. Барри же опустил руку под стол, проводя по голове Лена, пальцы бессильно скользили по коротким волосам, пытаясь схватиться. 

Лен переводил дыхание, выжидая паузу в лекции Уэллса. Барри еще пару раз дернул его на себя ногами, но Лен крепко держался, он лишь дразнил Барри, большим пальцем вырисовывая дуги вверху бедра Барри. И тут Уэллс замолчал, тишина значила, что он хотел услышать от Барри «Да, сэр». Лен подождал, пока Барри выдохнет первое слово, а затем подался вперед, задев щетиной внутреннюю сторону бедра, и накрыл языком перед красных трусиков. 

Голос Барри сломался на слове «сэр», как Лен и рассчитывал. Ногти Барри больно впились в голову Лена, и сам Лен проглотил одобрительный стон. Он сместил руку Барри под затылок, и Барри любезно вцепился своими короткими ногтями тут. 

— Не уверен, что услышал Вас, мистер Аллен, — не по-доброму произнес Уэллс. Барри судорожно втянул воздух, и Лен снова провел языком по шелку. Барри льнул под его руки, и Лену потребовалось очень много сил, чтобы не простонать, уткнувшись в бедро. 

— Я сказал, да, сэр, — произнес Барри высоким и напряженным голосом, и Лен снова выдохнул горячий воздух на член Барри, наслаждаясь тем, как бедра Барри крепче стиснули его голову. 

Явно удовлетворившись ответом, Уэллс снова пустился в свои рассуждения. Лен воспользовался возможностью, прослеживая пальцами одной руки очертания члена Барри, скрытого трусиками. Кружево по бокам натягивалось, и Лен приостановился, с ума сходя от этого разрастающегося влажного пятнышка на шелке. Лен дразняще просунул палец под полоску кружева, замечая порозовевшую под ним кожу. Ртом он накрыл головку члена Барри и пососал сквозь ткань; Барри задохнулся и дернулся под ним, и только потому, что Лен правой рукой придерживал бедро Барри, их не поймали на месте преступления. 

— Простите, — просипел Барри после воцарившейся тишины. — Простыл. 

Уэллс молчал так долго, что Лен задумался, не слишком уж тревожась, а не поймают ли их. Хотя, подумал он лениво, это один из лучших поводов для исключения из школы. Быть пойманным между ног симпатичного мальчика, да еще оттягивающим вишнево красные шелковые трусики в сторону, чтобы накрыть ртом налитый, текущий член, пока Барри расцарапывает ему до невозможности шею… Выкинуть из школы могли и по худшим поводам. 

— В будущем, мистер Аллен, я надеюсь, что Вы будете помнить, что Вы — часть команды. И команда на Вас полагается, — наконец произнес Уэллс, и Лен почувствовал, как внутри у него все разгорается, ведь это был конец речи. Он закончил трещать; он собирался уйти; он собирался свалить, и тогда Лен останется с Барри наедине, а Барри был возбужден, он отчаянно толкался навстречу его рукам, и это пока Уэллс стоял от них в паре метров…

Щелкнул замок на двери, и Барри откинулся на спинку стула с такой силой, что Лен не удивился бы, если бы ножки стула оставили следы на полу. 

— Лен, — выдохнул Барри. Его голос был низким, сломанным и требовательным, и это все, что требовалось Лену, чтобы податься вперед и запустить руки под юбочку Барри. Он подцепил пальцами резинку алых трусиков и потянул их вниз, стаскивая по напряженному члену и оставляя их под тяжелыми яичками Барри. Одной рукой он обхватил член Барри и провел языком по члену, пока в бока беспомощно впивались пятки Барри. 

Барри снова простонал его имя, и Лен вобрал в рот головку его члена. Вокруг основания он обернул пальцы, и его собственный член болезненно дернулся в штанах, когда Барри выдохнул и взмолился под ним. 

— Пожалуйста, Лен, блять, о боже мой, — стонал Барри, подкидывая бедра вперед, когда Лен оторвался с громким чпоком. Лен уронил голову на бедро Барри и попытался нормально вздохнуть, крепко зажмурив глаза. Он снова сквозь джинсу надавил основанием ладони на свой член, а потом снова натянул на Барри трусики и чмокнул сквозь влажный шелк. 

— Сними свой верх, — сказал он, задыхаясь от возбуждения. Он снова провел руками по бедрам Барри, но больше чтобы угомонить себя, чем для чего-либо еще. Барри засомневался, и Лен потянулся, нетерпеливо дергая кромку топа. Барри поймал его руку, и Лена поразило, когда он залился краской еще сильнее. 

Немного засомневавшись, Барри завел руки за голову и взялся за застежку. Лен проскользил руками по торсу Барри, замечая, как прекрасно напрягаются мышцы под его ладонями. Барри дернулся, будто от щекотки, и Лен просто едва мог устоять перед желанием провести языком по этому плоскому животу, чтобы узнать на самом деле. Он уже собирался поддаться искушению, когда его пальцы скользнули под край топа Барри и неожиданно натолкнулись подо всем на еще один слой ткани. Барри замер под его руками, пока Лен, немного сбитый с толку, скользил кончиками пальцев по очертаниям материала. Он не слишком много знал о нарядах черлидерш, но думал, что обычно они не шли в комплекте с подкладкой. Если только... 

Барри, кажется, потребовалась целая вечность, чтобы расстегнуть замок. Лен сидел, застыв, едва находя силы дышать, а затем он услышал тот мягкий звук, с которым собачка доходит до конца замка. Ткань приспустилась, и Лен подался вперед, собираясь сдернуть его вниз по рукам. Барри поймал топ прежде, чем Лен смог это сделать, и настойчиво прижал его обратно к своим плечам. Лен сел обратно на пятки, как ему и следовало, и вернул ладони на колени Барри, стискивая их, подбадривая. Барри испустил тихий смешок, еще раз застенчиво взглянул на Лена, и стянул по рукам топ. 

И хотя Лен знал, что подо всем этим будет скрываться бра, он не был готов действительно увидеть его. Чуть больше, чем два простых красных треугольника — конечно же, красных — из кружева плотно прилегали к телу Барри. Бралетт, выдал мозг Лена, хотя ему плевать было на название. Это не имело значения — он хотел сорвать это с Барри своими зубами. 

Дернувшись вверх, наполовину в своей спешке взобравшись на колени Барри, он прильнул ртом к белью. Позиция была дурацкая, и Лену удавалось положить на тело Барри лишь одну руку, хотя это, с таким-то нарядом, было непростительно. Он подхватил Барри под руки и поднял его наверх; Барри вскрикнул. Лен поменял их местами, опускаясь на стул, пока Барри все еще цеплялся за его плечи. Лен обернул руки вокруг талии Барри и потянул на себя, заставляя его распластаться на своих бедрах. 

Не подумав, он прижался к губам Барри, и только когда Барри удивленно выдохнул ему в рот, Лен понял, что, возможно, зашел слишком далеко. Он прекрасно знал, что была большая разница между тем, чтобы позволять парню сосать твой член и позволять себя поцеловать. И хотя Барри вроде бы не относился к тем, кто разводил эти два понятия, Лен ведь не спрашивал разрешения. 

Он хотел было отстраниться, чтобы извиниться, но Барри обхватил его шею рукой и резко притянул обратно. В этот раз уже Лен удивленно, но мягко выдохнул, что-то, что напомнило бы «ох», если бы губы Барри не впечатались в его. Барри наклонил голову, прикусывая нижнюю губу Лена, немного нервно, но с таким рвением. Лен мимолетно прошелся пальцами по челюсти Барри, но совсем рядом так и манили густые темные волосы Барри, и Лен позволил своим пальцам скользнуть в шевелюру на затылке. 

Как он и ожидал, они были восхитительно мягкими. И еще прекраснее было то, как Барри вздрогнул в его руках и распахнул свой рот, выдыхая в губы, когда Лен стиснул пряди между пальцами.

Лен прильнул ближе, проходясь кончиком языка между губ. После короткой паузы Барри распахнул их еще больше. Его сомнения выдавали в нем неопытного бойца, и Лен старался как можно деликатнее и мягче касаться его языком, позволяя Барри привыкнуть к новым ощущениям, пока он дразняще проходился по уголкам губ и краям зубов. 

С каждой секундой Барри распалялся все больше. Он как бы на пробу коснулся языком языка Лена, и Лен ответил ему мягким стоном. Осмелев, Барри сильнее притянул к себе Лена и пососал его язык, сперва нежно и мягко, но все более уверенно, когда Лен снова простонал ему в губы. 

Не цепляясь больше за волосы Барри, Лен положил ладонь на теплую грудь Барри, поражаясь тому, как быстро заходилось в биении сердце под его рукой. Он мог слышать, как у него самого пульсировало в ушах, — единственный шум в комнате, кроме их сбитого дыхания и мягких, влажных звуков, раздававшихся каждый раз, когда их губы сталкивались и отстранялись. И снова сталкивались. 

Он пальцами прошелся по кружевному краю бра Барри, и Барри сдвинулся на бедрах Лена. Не ближе, понял вдруг Лен, наоборот — отодвигаясь от Лена. Как абсурдно было до сих пор скромничать, подумал разбудораженный Лен; его язык всего пару минут назад скользил по члену Барри, он прекрасно знал, насколько тот тверд. Да и сам он был не лучше, только его все еще неприятно сдавливались слои джинсы и хлопка. 

Рука Барри соскользнула с шеи Лена к воротнику его футболки и нетерпеливо потянула. 

— Сними, — пробормотал Барри ему в подбородок, просовывая другую руку под футболку. Все мышцы живота Лена вздрогнули под любопытствующим прикосновением Барри, и все же он умудрился ухмыльнуться и откинуться назад. Спеша избавиться от футболки, он дернул Барри за волосы чуть сильнее, чем должен был бы, но глаза Барри закрылись, губы распахнулись, и он, пораженный, сладко выдохнул; Лен тут же притянул его обратно, не в силах не попробовать на вкус этот стон, родившийся между его губ. 

Он прихватил нижнюю губу Барри и потянул, заставляя его задрожать с первым прикосновением зубов. Руки Барри слишком скоро вернулись на подол футболки, в этот раз потягивая вверх так настойчиво, хоть он и отказывался отрываться от губ Лена, чтобы дать ему время стянуть футболку через голову. Лен дважды пытался отстраниться, но оба раза Барри устремлялся за ним вслед и снова сталкивался с ним губами. В третий раз Лену пришлось прибегнуть к грязному приемчику, и когда Барри вновь прижался к нему, пытаясь продолжить поцелуй, он крепче перехватил его волосы и потянул назад. 

Взгляд Барри был голодным и темным, когда Лен наконец-то смог откинуться назад, но он замер, когда Лен схватился за край футболки. 

— Снизу у меня ничего такого милого, как у тебя, — произнес он с ухмылкой, но в ответ Барри сверкнул своей опасной улыбкой и накрыл ладонью живот Лена. 

— И все же заслуживает быть увиденным, — сказал он. Лен почувствовал, как теплый румянец заливает его шею, и поторопился стянуть футболку, чтобы Барри не успел заметить. 

Он едва стянул ее через голову, когда ладони Барри приземлились на его грудь. Барри пальцами провел по его ключице, вторая рука накрыла сосок, и Лен не смог скрыть дрожи, его прошившей. Он схватил Барри за бедра и притянул ближе, к груди, желая ощутить кожу Барри напротив своей, не говоря уже о мягкости кружева между ними.

Теперь Барри полностью восседал на нем, и во рту у Лена пересохло, когда он почувствовал твердый член Барри через толстый деним джинсов. Барри чувствовал то же, судя по тому, как он толкнулся навстречу Лена и издал удивленный, неровный стон. Его рука крепче обхватила плечо Лена, заставляя его оставаться на месте, пока он сам выгибался навстречу; Лен его подначивал, проводя рукой по мокрой от пота спине и оставляя руку на границе с поясом юбки. Барри снова подался вперед бедрами, и в Лене искрами рассыпалось возбуждение, когда он понял, что Барри трется о шов его джинсов. 

— Блять, Лен, — простонал Барри, роняя голову на плечо Лену и снова проезжаясь бедрами по толстому шву джинсы. 

— Иисусе, Барри, — выдохнул Лен, осознавая, как стыдно близко он уже был к пику всего лишь от этих игр. Он запустил руку под юбку Барри и застонал, натыкаясь на влажный шелк; ему было так интересно, как же ощущалась ткань на голом члене. 

— Барри, — начал он, звуча немного отчаянно. 

— Лен, — застонал Барри ему в шею, будто соглашаясь. Дрожь пробежала по спине Лена, и он знал, что еще долго будет по ночам проигрывать этот звук в своей голове. И Барри тогда снова подался вперед, а Лену пришлось сдержать скулеж. 

— Барри, погоди, — сказал он. Барри вскинул голову, непонимающе моргая; его темные волосы были взъерошены, опухшие губы распахнуты в непонимании, и Лен почти ему сдался. 

— Просто... мне надо выбраться из этих джинсов, — сказал Лен несколько сухо. 

— Но с ними все хорошо, — выдохнул Барри. Он снова проехался вперед, и член Лена дернулся под задницей Барри. Барри усмехнулся, слегка интригующе, и потерся о член Лена. 

— Блять, не... — выпалил Лен, и практически скинул Барри с колен, стараясь это прекратить. Барри же сидел на нем, будто и понятия не имел, что творил с Леном, полуголым объезжая его бедро, стиснув голыми бедрами талию Лена в этой юбке. В этой блядской черлидерской юбке, которая оставалась единственной вещью, не позволяющей Лену кончить сейчас в штаны от вида Барри, трущегося об него лишь в этих крохотных шелковых трусиках. 

— Барри, я сейчас... — он резко втянул воздух, отворачиваясь. — Просто дай мне секундочку, ладно? 

На мгновение Барри обеспокоился, но его словно озарило понимание, и Лен, смущенный, сжал зубы. 

— Ты близко, — сказал Барри, и в его интонации было немного больше, чем простое удивление. Лен нахмурился, пристально рассматривая книжную полку за плечом Барри. 

— Ну да, восхитительный парень объезжает мое бедро в гребаной черлидерской юбке и кружевных трусиках, так что я немного перевозбужден, уж извини, — произнес Лен. 

— Немного? — спросил Барри. Он усмехнулся, не выдыхая, и снова опустился на член Лена. 

Лен обхватил его за талию и с рыком поднял. Барри, рассмеявшись, обернул руки вокруг его шеи, и Лен, крепче стиснув ноги Барри вокруг своей талии, встал, чтобы уложить Барри спиной на стол. Выпутавшись из конечностей Барри и проигнорировав от него недовольный шум, он отстранился подальше, расстегивая ремень и избавляясь от обуви. 

Он стянул обувь и носки с Барри тоже, раз уж они все равно маячили перед глазами, а еще потому что не хотел, чтобы кроссовки Барри впивались ему в спину, когда он окажется сверху, на Барри. Его руки так тряслись, что он пару раз пропускал пуговицу на джинсах. На третий раз ему удалось ее расстегнуть и с матом стащить джинсы по бедрам. Он почти что выскочил из своих боксеров, когда понял, что не слишком уж заботится об эстетике, и посмотрел обратно на Барри, немного смущенный.

То, что он увидел, перекрыло ему доступ кислорода в легкие. Барри приподнимался на одном локте, голодно его рассматривая, и его рот был широко раскрыт, пока взгляд блуждал по телу Лена. Его юбка была задрана на талию, и одну руку он запустил в трусики, медленно поглаживая себя, пока он глядел на раздевающегося Лена. И когда он увидел, что Лен смотрит, то улыбнулся. И от этой маленькой ухмылки, полной предвкушения, Лен почувствовал в коленях невыносимую слабость. 

Рука задвигалась быстрее, и взгляд Лена неумолимо притянуло обратно. Трусики были такими мокрыми, что практически просвечивали, и Лен был зачарован очертаниями костяшек Барри, двигавшихся под тканью. 

Барри приглашающее раскинул ноги, и Лен задохнулся стоном, когда от движения ткань трусиков натянулось вокруг бедер.

— Блять, — сказал Лен, опуская руку на бедро Барри. Барри гостеприимно отвел в сторону колено, и в этот раз Лен действительно застонал. — Ты гребанная порно-звезда, знаешь? 

— Это немного чересчур, — сказал Барри и немного неуверенно улыбнулся Лену. И непонимание Лена, должно быть, было слишком очевидно, потому что Барри пояснил. — Гребанная порно-звезда, имею в виду. Это кажется…

Лен прорычал и кинулся вперед, пока Барри не закончил предложение. Схватив Барри за бедра, он толкнул его дальше по столу, выбивая из-под него локоть и сбрасывая на пол кучу бумаг. Лен взобрался на стол, пропуская мимо ушей жалобный скрип. И пока его возили по столу, Барри, широко распахнув глаза, поймал его взгляд. 

— Эм, и на заметку, — произнес Барри, тут же замолчав и нервно облизнув губы. — Это было очень… Ну я очень, эм… 

Лен выжидательно посмотрел на него, и Барри опустил глаза, говоря: 

— Когда ты, эм, просто раскладываешь меня, где хочешь. Кажется, меня это заводит. 

Лен прикрыл глаза и мысленно пообещал выслать Харрисону Уэллсу фруктовую корзину, когда они отсюда выберутся. 

Но он позволил себе отвлечься лишь на одно мгновение, потому что он наконец мог хорошенько рассмотреть это бра, и ему следовало уделить именно то внимание, которого оно заслуживало. 

— Ты и понятия не имеешь, — сказал он, накрывая ладонью один кружевной треугольник. — Обо всех вещах, которые я хочу с тобой сделать. 

Барри под ним задрожал, и Лен с наслаждением ощутил, какими твердыми уже были соски под его рукой. Лен подался вперед, проводя языком по кружеву, и Барри откинул голову назад с глухим стоном удовольствия. 

— Расскажи мне, — произнес он. Он провел ладонями вверх по рукам Лена, схватил его за плечи и притянул ближе. Лен усмехнулся и снова обвел языком сосок Барри. Он перенес свой вес на одну руку, чтобы второй исследовать живот Барри, цепляясь пальцами за скомканную ткань юбки, прежде чем опустить ладонь вниз, накрывая сквозь трусики. Барри дернулся навстречу, и Лен позволил ему толкнуться в свою руку еще разок, возвращая затем ладонь к его груди. Барри разочарованно застонал и отпустил плечо Лена, пытаясь найти его ладонь, но Лен отпихнул ее в сторону. 

— Я не собираюсь тебе рассказывать, если ты не будешь слушать, — произнес Лен. Барри взглянул на него так, будто уже забыл про свой вопрос, глазами темными и дикими. Лен провел ладонью по блестящей от пота груди Барри и проник пальцами под край бра. Он задержался на мгновение, запоминая, как нежная ткань натянулась вокруг его руки и как Барри прогнулся в спине, когда Лен сухой подушечкой пальца прошелся по соску. 

Еще пять минут назад, понял Лен, он хотел взять Барри в рот — попробовать на вкус его кожу, и нетерпеливо оттянул в сторону ткань, открывая взгляду грудь. Кружево сдалось под натиском пальцев, разрываясь по шву, где встречались две половинки, и Барри возмущенно взглянул вниз. Лену казалось, что он должен был почувствовать себя виноватым, но он был слишком занят, прижимаясь ртом к открывшейся коже, и не чувствовал ничего, кроме возбуждения. 

— Это было мое любимое, — пожаловался Барри, хотя дыхание его предательски сбилось, когда Лен обвел языком затвердевший сосок. 

— Куплю тебе другое, — прорычал он. 

И это вроде бы заставило Барри заткнуться. И когда Лен взглянул наверх, Барри вполне себе заслуженно пялился на него, потому что Лен только осознал, какие далеко идущие планы он строил. Он поднялся наверх, целуя раскрытые губы Барри и надеясь, что тот забудет его слова, хотя его разум уже тонул в расплывчатых фантазиях, включавших в себя Барри, кабинку для переодеваний и красное белье. 

Барри снова поднялся на руке, сталкивая их губы. Поцелуй быстро перерос в грязный, и Барри извивался под ним, пока снова не смог обернуть ноги вокруг Лена. Прервав поцелуй, он снова опустился на локоть, заставляя Лена полностью накрыть его своим телом, чтобы достать до губ. 

Лен ему повиновался, сдерживая стон, когда его живот проехался по влажному шелку трусиков Барри. Его голова упала на плечо Барри, и Лен попытался восстановить дыхание, но Барри нетерпеливо провел по его боку, обернул одну ногу вокруг бедра Лена и потянул на себя. 

— Хочу втрахивать тебя в матрас, — прорычал Лен, все еще пряча лицо на груди у Барри, ощущая, как сильно перехватило его дыхание. Там, где шея плавно переходила в плечо, Лен втянул кожу, оставляя засос ровно над полоской бра, все еще болтавшейся около ключицы. 

— Что? — слабо переспросил Барри. 

— Ты спрашивал, как я хочу тебя, — ответил Лен. Скользя губами вверх по шее Барри, он на секунду бережно прихватил мочку зубами. — Хочу тебя в твоей кровати, где ты трогал себя, думая обо мне, о том, что я могу с тобой сделать.   
Барри под ним задрожал, и Лену показалось, что тот кивнул. Осмелев, он продолжил. 

— Часами подготавливал бы тебя под себя, — он приспустился, чтобы закинуть ногу Барри себе на талию, но он едва коснулся бедра Барри, когда тот сделал все сам. И тогда их бедра столкнулись, они оба простонали, когда член Лена проехался по тончайшему слою ткани, отделявшему его от члена Барри. 

— Я бы запустил руку в твои трусики и так медленно и хорошо раскрыл бы тебя, что ты сам трахал бы себя на моих пальцах, умоляя меня позволить тебе кончить просто вот так, — рычал Лен, и Барри в самом деле ему кивал. Он нетерпеливо впился ногтями в плечи Лена, в ответ медленно крутанувшего бедрами. 

— Ты был бы таким твердым, прямо как сейчас, — он снова толкнулся бедрами в Барри, в этот раз сильнее, и Барри подкинул бедра, встречая его на полпути. — И мне кажется, ты бы испортил свои маленькие трусики для меня, просто дожидаясь моего члена. 

Из горла Барри вырвался хрип, и он утянул Лена в еще один поцелуй. Отрывисто и коротко Лен толкал язык между губ Барри, пока Барри не зарычал, больно и нетерпеливо кусая Лена за нижнюю губу. Лен отстранился со слабым смешком. 

— А когда я наконец трахну тебя… — он приподнял себя на одной руке и просунул между их телами ладонь. Он потянул Барри за резинку, и Барри встрепенулся, позволяя трусикам соскользнуть вниз по бедрам. Лен поднес к лицу руку, облизывая ладонь и усмехаясь, когда Барри с восхищением проследил за его движением, и опустил руку, оборачивая пальцы вокруг члена Барри. 

— Блять, Лен, блять… — выдохнул Барри, откидывая голову назад и ударяясь, наверное болезненно; Лен даже потерял нить своего рассказа, глядя на то, что происходило перед ним вживую. 

Барри последовал за ним, и Лен застонал, когда эти длинные, подвижные пальцы обернулись вокруг него. Барри не дал ему времени привыкнуть, сразу отдрачивая резко, почти отчаянно, будто он надеялся, что Лен повторит за ним. 

— Блять, Scarl-… Барри, я не продержусь, — Лен выдохнул, и Барри испустил смешок. 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты держался, — нетерпеливо фыркнув, сказал он. — Хочу увидеть, как ты кончаешь. 

Лен рефлекторно сжал пальцы, и Барри выгнулся навстречу его кулаку с сиплыми звуками. Его рука на члене Лена ускорилась, и голова Лена снова упала на плечо Барри; Лен поддался ощущению. Он подстроился под темп Барри, хотя его рукам уже было сложно поспевать за мыслями. 

Барри прижался к нему всем телом, мышцы стягивало спазмом именно так, как Лен себе и представлял, и поток ругательств постепенно уступил место сбившемуся дыханию и отрывистым, резким вздохам. 

— Блять, Барри, вот так, — стонал Лен, слепо толкаясь в тепло руки Барри; он крепко зажмурил глаза, чувствуя подступающий оргазм. — Давай, я тебя держу, Барри, я тебя держу…

Барри с громким криком выгнуло в спине; это было громко, слишком громко, и Лен знал, что должен был его заглушить. Но боже, блять, Барри изливался ему в руку и кричал его имя, и Лен больше не мог держаться, вжимаясь лицом в шею Барри, чтобы заглушить свой стон, следуя за Барри. 

Когда чувства возвратились к Лену, он удивился, что они не созвали половину школьной администрации в эту маленькую учебную комнатенку. Хотя маленький шанс все же существовал, что Уэллс, покинув Барри, пошел проверить остальных; Лен подозревал, что они задолжали своим друзьям за то, что те задержали Уэллса на время, которого Лену и Барри хватило. 

Лен почувствовал толику смущения, хотя то показалось неважным и не заслуживающим беспокойства по сравнению с тем удовлетворением, проникающим в самые кости. И все же он засомневался, прежде чем посмотреть на Барри, поверх которого все еще лежал. 

Одной рукой Барри прикрывал глаза, и когда Лен просмотрел на его лицо, смущение трансформировалось в самодовольство. 

— Ты тут в порядке, Scarlet? — спросил он, и Барри сдвинул руку, чтобы приобнять Лена. 

— Как ты… боже, — его глаза снова закрылись, и он вяло потянулся, прижимаясь к его боку. — Спроси меня еще раз через пять минуток. 

Лен знал, что улыбался он, как идиот, но не мог заставить себя перестать. Он потянулся, чтобы убрать волосы Барри со лба, но притормозил, когда ощутил на пальцах липкость. 

Он обернулся в поисках полотенца, и порванное бра зацепило его взгляд. Ему потребовалось слишком много попыток, чтобы заставить Барри оторвать от стола плечи и выдернуть бра из-под него, особенно когда Барри продолжал настойчиво и крайне отвлекающе целовать Лена везде, куда только мог дотянуться. 

Бра не очень-то подходило, но это единственное, что было под рукой; когда он использовал тряпку, чтобы очистить пальцы Барри, тот так возмущенно посмотрел на Лена, что это даже казалось смешным: это ведь у самого Барри только что был секс на школьной собственности. 

— Мы должны одеться, — сказал Лен, прозвучав неубедительно даже для самого себя, и Барри утянул его в новый поцелуй. 

— Ты испортил половину моих вещей, — буркнул Барри, и Лен в его шее спрятал ухмылку. 

— Значит, я просто утащу тебя отсюда. 

Барри подозрительно сощурился, но Лен уже сел, оглядываясь в поисках джинсов. 

— Ты серьезно? — он приподнялся на локтях и посмотрел на Лена, снова натягивавшего вверх по бедрам боксеры. — Мы просто уйдем? 

Под стулом Лен нашел черлидерский топ Барри и вручил это ему, натягивая собственную футболку. Когда он просунул голову в горловину, то обнаружил, что Барри все еще валялся на столе, абсолютно голый, за исключением собравшейся в складки юбки, которую он лениво пытался расправить вокруг своих бедер. Какая прекрасная картина, усмехнулся Лен, подаваясь вперед и долго целуя Барри. 

— У меня есть запасной шлем для мотоцикла, который тебе так нравится, — усмехнулся он, отстраняясь, и Барри согласно промычал, качнувшись вверх, чтобы снова поймать губы Лена. 

— Кроме того, — добавил Лен. — Помнится мне, я обещал кое-что насчет тебя в кровати. 

Щеки Барри порозовели, и Лен любовно проследил румянец подушечкой большого пальца. 

— Да, — сказал Барри. Он обернул руки вокруг шеи Лена и засмеялся, когда Лен стащил его со стола. Его руки и ноги все еще слабо дрожали, но улыбка была такой яркой и уверенной, когда он склонил голову, глядя на Лена. — Да, думаю, ты обещал.


End file.
